Chapter 269
Chapter 269 is titled "Concerto". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 86-87 Color spread: The Straw Hat Pirates are relaxing in a Japanese garden. Short Summary Conis and her father decide to blow the horn on Karasumaru to ward off enemies. This invigorates the two, and Conis makes a vow to get Usopp and Sanji better soon. The Bilkans chase the Shandia to the Upper Ruins. Enel smiles as his prophecy is about to come true. Wyper attacks Gan Fall. Nola attacks Wyper. Wyper shoots Nola with his bazooka, but it does not work. Ohm explains how his sword works to Zoro and then splits up with Holy to finish everyone off faster. Several Bilkans come to Ohm's aid while several Shandia come to Wyper's aid. Aisa and Nami appear on the Waver being chased by Bilkians and for a second Wyper and Zoro join forces, destroying the Bilkians. They then begin fighting again. Gan Fall and Pierre rescue Nami and Aisa from the fight only to be swallowed by Nola. Holy and Ohm attack Wyper and Zoro when their guard is down and both of them fall to the ground. Long Summary Along the northwestern shore of Upper Yard, Conis and Pagaya ponder how they will defend the Going Merry while waiting at the meeting spot Nami had previously designated. They ultimately decide to blow the horn from their dial boat to ward off any potential threats. Conis attends to the still injured Sanji and Usopp, while Pagaya silently hopes for everyone's safety in light of the perilous events that have gripped Sky Island. Throughout the forest, the ground is littered with all the Shandia and Enforcers of God's Army that have fallen over the course of the survival game, as they continue to wage war with one another. While the Shandia are still pushing to make it to the Giant Beanstalk, the Enforcers desperately regroup in order to repel them. Enel himself is enjoying the chaos, content that his prediction of the survival game is shaping up to come true. On the beanstalk itself, the battle between Gan Fall, Zoro, Ohm, Wyper, and the Giant Snake continues to rage on. Wyper lands a direct hit to the snake with his Burn Bazooka, but is shocked that it is to no avail. The blow does still cause quite a bit of commotion inside the snake, sending Luffy toppling and causing him to wonder whats going on. Zoro grimaces in pain from a hit he took, as he rises to his feet. Ohm berates him for being a blue sea dweller that knows nothing, as he explains that his blade is actually the result of an iron cloud dial built into the hilt of the sword. It allows the blade to follow its target anywhere, which he then demonstrates by extending it all the way to Zoro from several meters away. Zoro blocks the attack with ease, commenting on the whip-like nature of the sword and how the warriors of the White Cloud Seas are like a bunch of circus performers. Sensing new arrivals to the battlefield, Ohm tells Holy that they will now be splitting up. As predicted, both Shandia and God's Army Enforcers soon join them on the battlefield. The Shandia inform Wyper that they are the only ones left, and reaffirm their determination to help Wyper get to Enel. Inside the snake, Luffy decides to try to dig his way out, and begins clawing into the walls. In actuality he is tickling the snake, and the spectators are extremely confused to see the snake laughing hysterically. Just then, Nami and Aisa also burst through the clouds below as they continue riding up the beanstalk. The Enforcers attempt to chase them down, but are repelled by a combined effort from Zoro, Wyper, and Gan Fall. Zoro and Wyper ask Nami and Aisa respectively what they are doing here. As Nami asks Zoro where the others are, Wyper prepares a shot at Nami, wondering what she plans to do to Aisa. As he fires the blast, Gan Fall manages to get Nami and Aisa to safety aboard Pierre. This is short-lived however, as the the snake swallows all four of them in one bite, much to Zoro's horror. As Zoro and Wyper try to process what just happened, Ohm and Holy hit them both with a devastating suprise attack that appears to knock them out. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nola swallows Nami, Aisa, Gan Fall, and Pierre. *The Eisen Dial is introduced. **Ohm's sword is fitted with one in the hilt, allowing it to emit a stream of of Iron Cloud that can be manipulated to various lengths and shapes by Ohm. *The chapter title "Concerto" once again follows the established pattern of titles being described by musical terms. A concerto (originating from the word conserere - to join, to weave, to entwine - with the word certamen - a competition or a fight) is another Baroque era piece where a single instrument, usually a piano or a violin, is set at odds with the rest of the orchestra. The two take turns as if fighting but will join together for some parts. The chapter is called "Concerto" as a poetic portrayal of the upper ruins fight where the five groups at odds with each other will occasionally join for a common goal until that is accomplished, and then continue to fight each other. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 176 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 269 de:Concerto it:Capitolo 269